<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And then there were three by NairobiWonders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017471">And then there were three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders'>NairobiWonders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 7. Vignette. Sherlock and Joan adjust to resuming their work partnership.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And then there were three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May I speak to you for a moment?” Sherlock did not wait for her answer. He opened the door to the the precinct’s smaller interrogation room. His stiff and overly polite manner warned her; she prepared herself for a fight. Joan entered. The door closed behind them with a soft click.</p><p>Sherlock cocked his head and squinted. “What did you think you were doing? Hmm? Or did you even think at all?”</p><p>Joan understood his anger stemmed from fear and attempted to keep her own anger in check. Her face devoid of emotion, she stared at him and waited for him to continue. </p><p>His shoulders twitched and his body tensed at her lack of response. “You purposefully placed yourself in harm’s way!” </p><p>“I did not. I knew exactly what I was doing. I disarmed the man.”</p><p>Sherlock’s face reddened and his voice rose. “You placed yourself between me and a gunman, Joan! That is totally unacceptable and I will not have it. Do you understand?”</p><p>She stepped closer to him, no longer able to contain herself. “Who do you think you are speaking to? I am not a child. I am your partner and I will do as I see fit to protect you and myself! Do you understand?”</p><p>“No! You acted recklessly. I do not need protection. Your safety comes first ... your safety must always come first. What if you had gotten hurt? Hmm? You have a child to consider...”</p><p>“As do you! Do you think Arthur would be any less devastated if something happened to you?”</p><p>Her words caught him off guard. He tried to blink away emotions.”You are his mother...” </p><p>“And you, like it or not, are a father to him.” She met his eyes and held him there.</p><p>Sherlock broke away from her gaze, his hand brusquely swiping at his face. The taut nervousness lessened it’s grip on his body and his voice softened, “We ... we nearly lost you last year ... Arthur and I can’t ... we can’t ...”</p><p>“Sherlock ...” Joan moved closer. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she forced him to make eye contact. “I know this is difficult. We have one more life, one more than just ourselves to consider now ... but we both know what we’re doing, we’ve been doing this for a long time now. We have to trust each other ... it’s gotten us this far...“</p><p>His hand slipped round her waist, his head dropped to her shoulder and he brought her close. The past year had taught them the importance of physical contact between them, the comfort and power even the merest of touches provided. They clung to each other and whispered apologies. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, the detective who’d been waiting for the room, looked at Captain Bell.  “It’s gotten really quiet in there. They wouldn’t hurt each other would they?”</p><p>Marcus smiled at the detective and shook his head. He was new. He’d learn. “Nah. They just have a few things to work out. They’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>